The Perfect Sweet 16
by pineapple88
Summary: Hi,this hasn't been updated since like 2010,so 3 years later I'm a more mature writer I feel,so here is the rest of my story(: xo
1. Chapter 1

The Perfect Sweet 16(NOT!)

This is my first story and I am Sooooooo excited! Going to school tomorrow, so this chappie is going to be short! Note: Don't own anything!

Sabrina Pov

Sweet 16 plans

Sabrina woke up to find herself covered in purple crap. It was no use yelling for help, because puck had

her tied up, in a tree, in the middle of Nowheresville. She knew yelling probably wouldn't help but she

thought: Oh well, It's worth a try. "1…2….3!

!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

Suddenly, she could feel breath on her neck. She shivered. "Miss me?" Puck asked smoothly, an impish

grin on his face. "Where am I?" Sabrina asked coolly, trying to hide her laughter. Puck looked at her,then

grabbed her and yanked. She felt a whoosh then a bam. Daphne looked up at her hanging in Puck's

arms. "Where were you?"She asked quizzically. Puck answered."She was in the Enchanted Woods,

Marshmallow." At 13, Daphne still didn't mind the old nickname. "Cool." She replied, bopping around to

Adam Lambert and Justin Bieber. I growled, trying to kick Puck. "LET GO!" I screeched. "Fine."He

muttered, dropping me on my bed. Suddenly, I heard My Dad yell "She will NOT have a party that is that

much money!" Then I heard the door SLAM.

I know it was short, but I am super busy. Will try to review soon!

Please Review!I need comments to help!

Mwah!

Pineapple88


	2. Fights and Money

Thank you to my reviewers, you all win a gigantic wad of (virtual) money!Yay!Also,school sucked today, no one got assigned classes and we had to play little kid games well….

Sabrina Pov

Sabrina quietly opened the door and beckoned to Puck and Daphne. She slowly crept down the stairs

and heard Granny Relda banging around talking to Veronica and trying to make breakfast at the same

time. Sabrina walked into the kitchen and saw Basil banging his to truck around."Did I wake you

honey?"She asked quickly. "No, we heard you and Daddy fighting about my party. What's wrong?"

Veronica sighed."Too many bills to pay, not enough money for your sweet sixteen. We simply don't have

the money for an elaborate extravaganza!" She broke into tears. Sabrina and Daph went over and

hugged her. Puck just stood and watched, suddenly he had an idea."Marshmallow! Come here a sec!"

He quickly told her his idea, and she nodded, a smile creeping onto her face. Puck whispered again to

her and they went to up to the computer room. Sabrina looked up at Puck and Daphne. "Oh,

could this day get any worse?" She moaned, and buried her face in her mother's chest. Little did she

know all was about to change…

Sorry so short!11


	3. My Magical Life full of Surprises

Kay I read all my reviews, and I guess my spacing is kinda off! Also, I am going to add to this, just to lazy to continue writing, LOL!

No pov

After Sabrina had finished sobbing her heart out, she decided to get over it, Puck wasn't worth her tears. So, she decided to go shopping to ease her broken heart. She slowly walked past all

the stores, till' she saw Blue Notes. All of a sudden she heard a whimper then a small Woof! She listened again the ran over to a grimy alley to see a small puppy cowering in a corner, hiding

from a man with a stick. "Leave it alone!" She shouted, then covered her mouth .Unfortunately, he heard her. He turned around and she saw a red hand print. Oh no, she thought. "This pup

is more special then you think, that's why she needs to go." He snickered."And by the way, I'm a hunter who is from Bambi Miss. GRIMM!"He said her name as if he had smelled something

rotten. Sabrina cracked her knuckles. "Don't hurt it." She said very slowly. She advanced towards him." I'm not afraid of you!"He sneered, though she could see a look of fear pass his face.

She took a large step towards him, and he dropped the stick. Sabrina quickly stepped forward and punched him in the gut. He doubled over and she quickly picked up the puppy. She ran

home as fast as she could, bursting in the door and startling Elvis from his sleep. "Mom! Dad!"She yelled." I need help!"


	4. Still 3rd Chapter All is explained

**At my Grandma's, 2nd update today! Still 3****rd**** chappie! Will probably continue, anyone know how to add to a chapter? Because I don't, so I'm just going to add it as a chapter. Random,probably badish!**

No pov

Henry looked startled, and then composed."What are you doing with that...dirty thing?"He asked

snidely. "Oh Henry."Chided Veronica."What happened?"She asked to her daughter. Sabrina pointed to

the puppy and told the entire story. "JAKE!"Veronica called. Jake peered down from the

stairs."What?"He asked irritably. She gestured to the puppy. Jake gasped and rushed down the

stairs."No...This can't be...HOW?"He muttered.(Sorry,Jake went a little crazy after the

war!)Veronica looked at him."What?"She and Sabrina asked. For a while all her Sweet 16 birthday

plans were gone from her mind. Jake kept muttering crazily, till' Henry got up, sighed and slapped Jake

in the face. Jake looked up."What was that for?"He scowled at his brother. Then he realized the puppy.

He looked at Sabrina and said loudly"This is one of Toto's puppies, and in case you don't know, 2 of

Toto's puppies have powers, one joined the Scarlet Hand, and it seems this little girl is the youngest one

alive, the one with powers."He told them solemnly.


	5. Chapter 4

**AUTHORS NOTE- Ok hello, I haven't updated this since 2010. Its 2013 now. I'm SO SORRY. But compare my first 3 chapters to the next ones I'm going to put up,and please review and tell me what you think!(: **

**Thank you! Xo**

**Chapter 4.**

Sabrina frowned at her uncle. "What do you mean it has powers?" She asked slowly. Jake let out a large,toothy grin. "What it means,Brina,is that this dog has some sort of magical property to it." Sabrina stumbled backwards,away from the dog. "GET IT AWAY FROM ME!" She shrieked. She tumbled onto the floor,landing on her butt. She heard a vaguely Puck-like snicker come from behind her,but she brushed it off. "I...I can't be near the dog. I don't know if I can handle it." She backed up towards the door, and fumbled with the handle. She yanked the door open,and sprinted away from the house. Her family's calls echoed behind her,but she kept on running. Looking back to see if anyone was following her, she missed the protruding root right in front of her. She tumbled into the mud,her face hitting the ground first. She lifted herself up onto her knees,and wiped her face on the sleeves of her sweatshirt. She growled to herself. "Stupid Sabrina." She muttered. She got up,brushed the dirt from her knees,and sighed. She began walking,a little more calm this time, until she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned quickly,landing a well aimed kick to the defenders crotch area,and dropped to a defensive stance. Her vision cleared,only to reveal her would-be attacker wasn't all that threatening. It was Puck. He was bent over holding his crotch and looked up,and his bright green eyes met her blue ones. "Nice…kick,Brina." He grimaced. She rushed over to him. "Oh God Puck,I'm so sorry!" She reached over to help him up. He gave her a half smile,and mumbled a thanks. But her happiness turned to anger. "Why the hell were you following me?" She stepped away from him,and crossed her arms childishly. He huffed out a sigh. "I came to see how you were doing. You looked pretty freaked out when you heard the dog had magic in it." Sabrina lifted an eyebrow up. "Oh, I see… The Trickster King came to see of the absolute BANE of his existence was alright?I find that hard to believe." Puck looked at his feet,a blush forming across his cheeks. "Uh,yeah Sabrina I actually came here to tell you something as well… I,um,really-" He was cut off by a huge roar behind him. He scrambled to Sabrina's side,pushing her behind him. "Hey!" She protested. Peeking over Puck's shoulder,she looked into the distance. The roar came again. Suddenly,a Jabberwocky like creature crashed out of the underbrush to their right. A man with a sparkling gold turban and purple harem pants was riding the beast. "You there!" He shouted to them in an Indian accent. " I am the Master's deputy,The Great Sultan, and I have come for the dog!" Puck eyed him and the monster up. "I don't know what the hell you're talking about, crazy!" He shouted back to the man. The Sultan eyed them disapprovingly. He whispered something into the beast's ear,and it nodded its humongous head."I have a feeling that you don't know who you're messing with,young man." And with that the beast leapt after Puck and Sabrina. "Puck,FLY!" Sabrina shrieked. Without a second thought,he picked her up and popped out his wings to their full length. Just as the beast's gross,rotten breath was on their backs,he jumped into the air to fly away. But the beast was too fast,and its sharp talon caught on Sabrina's back. She screamed in pain. Blood was dripping down her back,soaking her sweatshirt. Puck flew higher and higher,getting his princess away from the beast and its Scarlet Hand owner. He heard Sabrina's scream,and looked down at her. "Oh my God Brina what happened?" He shouted,concerned. She mumbled something unintelligible. "Stay with me,Brina!I can't lose you,not yet!" He took a dive towards a green clearing,and landed in heap next to Brina. He crawled over to her,and shook her. Her eyes were closed,and there was pool of blood collecting around her. "Brina,Brina…My princess,Brina,I can't lose you,not yet. No!" He tried to hold back his tears. Her beautiful blonde hair was glistening in the afternoon sunshine. How could the world go on living if she wasn't here? The light of his world had been dimmed,and no sun shine could ever brighten it couldn't believe he had let tht happen,if he had flown a little bit faster.." He was shaken from his thoughts when he heard a small moan. "Brina?" He shook her a little harder. She shivered. "Puck?" She mumbled weakly. "It hurts… My back hurts a lot…" Puck shushed her. He leaned in close to her face,and kissed her lips gently,hoping she was too out of it to notice. Instead what he got was a huge electrical spark between them. Startled,he backed up.A blue light was growing around her body,and a white intertangled web was stretching across her back. Searching his mind for any magical explanation to this,he realized he was in love with Sabrina. And this was the effects of true love's kiss. Gleefully,he imagined Henry's face when he found out his daughter had been saved with true loves kiss by his enemy. Suddenly,an explosion of light knocked into him. He uncurled himself from a ball,and immediately looked around for Sabrina. He spotted her a few feet away,and he half ran,half crawled over to her. She snapped open her blue eyes,and stared up into Puck's eyes. Blinking,she straightened herself up to face Puck. "You...You saved my life Puck."


End file.
